Thankful for Misfortune
by Demigod103
Summary: I didn't know the fireworks would grant my wish in such a terrable way, but I'm not going down without a fight. Human or l'cie I'm going to live my life as I see fit from now on. I guess fighting with this odd bunch of l'cie will make it easier and more enjoyable for me. Don't let me down guys. A little Hope x Oc included.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my oc.**

**This is my first fan fiction so it may not be too good. If you don't like it I would appreciate some helpful advice but keep it nice ok? Slamming people down tends to be bad for self-esteem. So now on to the story! Hope you enjoy and don't hate my guts after reading it!**

**Some info on my style of writing is I use **_**italics **_**when a character is thinking and most stories I make will most likely be in first person( sorry if you don't like that).**

**Thankful for Misfortune**

**Chapter 1**

**The Purge**

'_Happy birthday to me...' _I thought miserably to myself, listening to the sound of the train as it made its way further to our destination. My chess nut hair fell in front of my green eyes and over my somewhat pale skin, but I didn't bother to move it. I wasn't normally one for falling into depression but the past few days had kind of sucked. Most fourteen year old girls didn't want to celebrate their birthday on the purge train, and if there is anyone that wants to, please slap yourself until you think you have any common sense.

If I had known that saying 'Please let anything stop me from going home' would have resorted to this, I would have worded it differently. Maybe something like 'Please let anything stop me from going home except for being purged, murdered, hospitalized, etc. Or maybe something like 'Please let me go to a wonderful tropical island instead of going back home'. I was just about to start packing my bag from my two week 'vacation' when the whole town of Bodhum was sent to be purged. I never thought that going back home to Palumpolum would be like heaven to me.

I had actually started to miss the place already. The busy streets, constant shipments for online shopping, even the annoying kids from my school didn't seem so bad to me. The only thing I didn't miss where my parents. If it wasn't for the 'birthday gift' to send me to Bodhum to watch some stupid wish granting firework show, I wouldn't be kept with a bunch of emotionally broken sad sacks on a train to who knows were. Ironically enough; however, the fireworks still granted my wish. I wasn't going home. I wanted to jump up and beat the guard with my cuffed fists but the soldiers had guns. If I remember correctly, it hurt to be shot.

I suppressed a sigh as I noticed two people sitting in the row of seats in front of me whispering to each other. I couldn't understand some parts of the conversation but it went more or less like this.

"You serious?" the man asked.

"Be quiet." The woman said. She didn't sound too patient with him.

I heard the man let out a small laugh as he said "Best of luck."

I was about to talk to them when the train started to shake, as if it hit something. Immediately the woman got out of her seat and did a mid-air front flip over the soldier and knocking him down in the process. The soldier dropped the cuff lock and the women stomped her heel on the remote. Immediately the cuffs around my wrists vanished.

"She did it." the man said as everyone started to rise from their seats.

The door opened up and two more soldiers came into the train compartment. "Freeze!" one of them shouted as they opened fire on the woman. She easily avoided the bullets and kicked one soldier in the head, knocking him down and making him go to la la land. She hit the other soldier hard enough to knock him down and she took his gun. He immediately got up but I got up and put my steel toed boot to use and made him join his partner on the floor. Kicking guys in the head calmed my nerves every now and again.

I didn't bother seeing if the other soldier was still out cold as I followed the woman. I was more or less just crossing my fingers and hoping she had a plan, because the only plan I could think of was 'RUN!' I saw her shoot down a soldier that was nearby and stop, most likely observing her surrounding's for a minute. She turned around a pointed the gun at me when she noticed my presence.

"Hold up!" I said putting my hands in front of me. "I don't like being shot!"

She pointed the gun down ward, no longer interested in me since I wasn't a soldier. Now that she wasn't killing anyone I could get a good look at here. She had long light pink hair and was a bit on the tall side, which I hated because I was short. She was wearing a standard guardian corps uniform, which surprised me.

"What's a guardian corps member doing on a Purge train?" I asked her. She ignored me and snapped her fingers as soon as another soldier came into view. She was surrounded in a blue electric field of energy that made her go at the soldier and smash into him with great speed and force. I looked behind me to see another soldier.

'_Just how many soldiers are on one train?!' _I thought as my combat skills kicked into gear. Being short put me at a disadvantage most times but my military dad changed that as soon as he knew the tallest I might get was 5 feet at best, my current height being a mind blowing 4'10.I learned from him that if you can kick your enemy down to your level then problem solved. I never thought his training would actually come in handy. I tripped the soldier just as he got ready to shoot and drove my elbow into his neck. I heard a rather disturbing cracking sound as I finished him off by slamming the back of his head against the floor.

I thanked my lucky stars, though I wish they were there for me when the town was purged, that I didn't stand up right away because the woman jumped into the middle of the room and shot every soldier around.

The door opened to reveal all the passengers on the train with a black man with an afro leading them.

"So far, so good." The man said who I recognized as the man next to the woman on the train. "They all want to fight."

"Good for them." said the woman.

I looked over at the man and asked "Got a weapon for me?"

He gave me an odd look. "Little kids shouldn't be getting into danger."

I returned his look with a glare and pointed at the soldier I took down. "1. I'm not a little kid, I'm fourteen. 2. I can handle myself."

The man scratched his head and sighed. Looking at the other passengers he asked "Anybody got and extra weapon handy?"

A man from the middle of the small crowd went up to the front and handed me a gunblade, an edged carbine to be exact. My dad had made me train with weapons like these for years so I was thankful for it.

I probably had a crazy grin on my face because the man looked at me like I had lobsters for teeth and went back to the middle, maybe a little farther back. Since when was something as odd as lobsters for teeth a bad thing?

"You sure about this?" the man asked me.

"I took down a trained soldier no problem without a weapon." I said placing my new toy on my shoulder. "I think I'll be fine."

"You could have just caught him of guard. You don't look all that strong so you must have taken him by surprise." The man said.

"Thanks for the words of confidence." I said bitterly.

The woman looked out the door and I looked beside her and my jaw hit the floor. I saw an entire military civilization passing by right in front of me. I looked around and saw dark buildings with green lights emitting from them. I looked up and saw rays of green light from the ceiling. Dad never told me about this place.

"This place just screams sinister…" I mumbled under my breath.

The woman actually acknowledged me this time by nodding. '_I feel so honored.' _I thought while rolling my eyes.

About a nanosecond later I saw several air crafts fly by. I was hoping they were friendly but judging from the way the woman took a rocket launcher and blew it up with no hesitation the possibility went up on smoke, along with that air craft.

As we continued I saw a ton of people, purge victims and soldiers, shooting at each other. "Why can't we all just get along?" I sighed dramatically. I acted all dramatic whenever I'm scared out of my god damn mind. A habit I picked up from my mom. At one point we hit some financial issues and she acted so dramatic I could see her as a play director. A very bad play director anyway.

"So now what do we-"'BAM' there was a loud bang on the top of the train before I could finish my sentence. The train jerked to a halt and a giant tail smacked down on the train, leaving a hole roughly the size of my anxiety.

"Run!" afro man shouted. The woman didn't listen and jumped up to what was left of the roof. "I meant away!"

Despite my common sense yelling 'Run for your life!' my battle reflexes were yelling 'CHARGE!' I had mixed feelings about the reflexes my dad beat into me over the years.

I decided to embrace my battle reflexes and followed the battle ready girl up to the roof. I wish I hadn't when I saw what was awaiting me. A Manasvin Warmech greeted me at the top of the train. As if its name having war in it wasn't enough to intimidate me the thing looked like a meat slicer mixed with a scorpion on steroids. Its huge body had a tail long enough to be the length of eight of me. Instead of claws it had saws at the end of its arms, making it ready to slap me down or slice and dice me in a minute.

As the woman got ready to fight I looked over to see afro man crawl to the roof. The Manasvin Warmech leaped into the air, nearly crushing all three of us when it came down.

"Didn't your creator tell you it was rude to crush people?" I asked putting my gun blade into its shooting mode. Since I only trained when dad came home from missions and military training I only practices with the sword part when he came home, but I was rather skilled with the shooting part. I found shooting things to be a good stress reliever so I got more practice with the gun than the blade.

While afro man was panicking the woman and I got ready to throw down. "There sending the big guns now. What do we do?" afro man said standing up.

"Watch and learn." The woman said to him.

Dad made me learn everything I could about PSICOM because he wanted me to join. I honestly think some stuff he taught me was illegal but whatever. I knew way more than most people about PSICOM weapons and machines so that was a good thing. I actually started to feel a little grateful to my dad for teaching me all that boring crap, a little.

The woman charged at it while afro man started randomly shooting at it.

I narrowly dodged a saw swipe from the metal head and got close to the man. "As much fun as it is to see you go into a shooting panic, aim for the joints and see if you can make its arms or tail stop working." I said while taking a shot the arm joint.

"O-okay." The man said now aiming at the joints.

I took a shot at the tail joints while running toward the woman, who was slashing at the head while avoiding the arms and tail.

"Me and afro man are going for the joints!" I screamed over the chaos. "Try to keep busy as long as possible!"

If the woman had heard me she didn't show it, but I think she was already doing what I said. Now the next part of the plan was the most crazy and best part. I waited for it to start swinging its tail again and have it land near me.

"Come on baby." I mumbled. "Come to mama."

Bingo. The Manasvin Warmech slammed its tail on to the ground and stabbed it with the blade part of the gun blade. The machine from hell tried to pry its tail out but I had it stuck good. I climbed up the new bridge to its back and yelled "pass me a gun!" to afro man. He threw a gun at me and I started to shoot at its arm joint to the left side. After a bit I heard the wonderful sound of wires sparking. A few bullets later the arm just started dangling there, no longer useful.

The man and woman saw what I was doing and the man and I started shooting at the other arm while the girl continued to hack at the face and tail. The Manasvin Warmech was helpless and afro man and I got rid of the last arm.

"Oh yeah!" afro man said. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Just as I got ready to start shooting the face I saw the tail break free from my gunblade. Thankfully the force it used was enough to send it of balance and make it fall of the rails.

"Bye bye." I said with a big smile and wave as it fell to its doom.

I looked over at my battle buddies and saw afro man fall on his rear. "Oh goodness. Whew! We did it."

"Yep." I said looking around. My good mood died when I saw that fighting was still going on.

The woman put away her gunblade and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" I asked picking up my gunblade off the ground.

"Aren't you supposed to protect civilians, soldier?" afro man asked. "I mean you are Sanctum, aren't you?" The man got up, though he still looked winded. "What're you doing trying to stop the Purge? Why don't you tell me that?"

"I _was_ a soldier." The woman responded quickly and jumped off the ledge.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" afro man asked, then looked at me. "Well what about you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and followed the woman saying "Follow the leader." I looked back for a minute and I could have sworn I saw a chocobo fly out of his afro. Dismissing that odd sight I jogged up to the woman. "So what's your name?"

"You're tagging along?" she asked, not even looking at me.

"No. I'm just happen to be going in the same direction as you." I said rolling my eyes again (I do that a lot).

"Careful that smart mouth doesn't get you killed." She said.

I looked at all the PSICOM soldiers and Purge victims around the place, shooting at each other. "I don't think my 'smart mouth' is my biggest problem."

"True." The woman said. "You can call me Lightning if you intend to follow me. I can't promise you safety though."

"Lightning…" I said. "Alright then." I looked behind me to see the afro man had caught up with us. "What's your name then?"

"Sazh Katzroy." He said. The chocobo popped out of his afro again and nodded. I played it of as normal considering everything else that happened to me today.

"What about you?" Sazh asked me.

"Vira." I said. "Vira Tatem."

**To be continued…**

**So that's the first chapter! I'm surprised how long it was since it was my first time writing a fan fiction. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review and I'm open to advice and tips for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

**Time for chapter 2! A special thanks to Atsirk Enoh, MCRDanime, CatLoverx33, and Yo Friend Diana for reviewing, thanks to Atsrk Enoh, LlamaChickenPie, and bubbahubba for following, and thanks to CatLoverx33 and MCRDanime for making this fanfic a favorite. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

**Thankful for Misfortune**

**Chapter 2**

**War Zone**

"Unbelievable, this place is a war zone." Sazh said awhile after running, fighting, and nearly meeting my maker a few times thanks to some soldiers who seemed that aiming at me first whenever we ran into some of them was a wonderful idea.

"Really?" I asked looking around and taking a deep breath. "I think this place is great! I think I may come here on my summer vacation!"

Sazh raised an eyebrow at me. "You like being a smart-aleck don't you?"

I gasped in mock offence "How dare you?!" I asked looking him dead in the eye. "If you are going to say something about me, be accurate! Refer to me as a smartass." I said dropping the dramatic attitude.

Sazh's sighed and shook his head. "If you say so."

"Since you can call me smartass can I call you old geezer?"

"No."

"Darn."

I looked over at Lightning wondering if she even remembered that Sazh and I where there. She only made a sound when she grunted while fighting soldiers. Other than that she was silent enough to make a mime jealous.

We had been fighting for at least an hour at this point and I can honestly say I was a bit surprised by how green the soldiers we were fighting seemed to be. My dad had trained be every moment he could so I had some skill, as did Lightning and Sazh seem to be good with his guns, but it was almost too easy at times.

We were walking and killing for a little while longer when Lightning started to move quicker and hide behind some rubble along with Sazh. '_Fine,' _I thought hiding behind another pile. '_Leave your dear companion out of the group hiding place.'_

I looked over the rubble and say a soldier, a PSICOM Warden to be exact, walking by some kind of portal device. "What's that?" I asked.

Sazh looked over at me oddly. "You've been telling me the names of everything we've fought 'til now and suddenly you're stumped?"

It was true; I had told Sazh that the metal scorpion from hell was called a Manasvin Warmech, along with the names of the soldier's rankings that we encountered. It wasn't like Lightning would. "I'm only fourteen and you expect me to know everything? So much for old age giving you wisdom."

Sazh didn't bother to make a comeback, probably because he realized I would just make another comeback, and looked over to the soldier and the portal. "Not wanting to get Purged I get. But taking on trained soldiers?"

"Better to die than get sent to Pulse." I resisted the urge to yell 'Aha! You finally acknowledged us!' but I wasn't in the mood to have the PSICOM Warden open fire. "It's hell without the brimstone."

As she spoke the soldier pressed a few buttons on a screen that hovered over his arm. Two Pantheron appeared from the portal and the portal fell to the ground, no longer functioning.

"Yeah, well hell's not sounding too bad. 'Cause this place ain't exactly paradise." Sazh said, clearly not remembering how wonderful I said this place really was.

I looked over at the soldier and the two Pantheron and set my gunblade to blade mode. I couldn't rely on the gun part forever since knowing how rotten my luck was I would start sucking at using the blade part as soon as I needed it.

"PSICOM has some pretty cute pets." I said thinking of a good battle strategy. "It's a shame we have to put them down."

Lighting nodded her head and said "Domesticated peacekeepers. Nothing to worry about."

"Maybe not for two soldier girls, but-hey!" Sazh shouted as Lightning charged ahead.

"So much for a plan." I mumbled as I went up with her, Sazh following suit.

Our new enemies wasted no time getting ready to shoot/maim us.

Lightning took out the PSICOM Warden in no time flat so I just focused on one Pantheron while Sazh started to fire at the other. I'll admit that the Pantheron was a bit harder to beat than a typical soldier but not by much.

After a few swings of my gunblade for hitting and blocking I cut it down without so much as a scratch. If only the other one hadn't avoided Sazh's last few bullets and managed to scratch my arm, causing me to drop my gunblade. The Pantheron knocked me down and nearly turned me into a small mess on the ground, but Lightning stabbed it through the neck. I would have said thanks but the blade stopped only two centimeters away from my chest, so I was a bit surprised that I nearly died twice in four seconds.

The Pantheron fell dead on top of me and I pushed it off quickly. I don't like having living PSICOM weapons dyeing on me thank you very much. When I got up I saw Lightning walking up some stairs as if nothing happened.

"You ok?" Sazh asked.

"Yeah." I said stretching. "Nearly being killed puts me in an awesome mood." I intended that comment for humor but Sazh just passed it off as my typical bad mood response and followed Lightning. Not really caring that he thought I was just some typical teenage brat or some rude child since I was so short, I walked along with him.

After catching up with Lightning I saw the biggest bouncy ball ever created. No, not bouncing, hovering. A large metal ball just hovering there like typical display. "A supply drop." I said as Lightning put the palm of her hand and inch away from it. Immediately the ball fell to the ground and Lightning had two potions in her hand. She put them on her shoulder pad and they immediately vanished.

"Where they go?" asked Sazh.

"Storage." Lightning answered simply.

"Uh, right." Sazh said tilting his head in confusion.

I let out an aggravated sigh. This guy really did know nothing. "By storage she means her private storage area every officer of the Guardian Corps is given. No one but her and high ranking officials can get into her storage are so they should be there for whenever we need them. She just has to think about them and –Poof- instant potion." I explained.

"Alright then." Sazh said no longer looking like a mentally ill student in class

For almost another hour or so we just continued to run and fight when needed. The worst thing that happened to us was running into PSICOM Aerial Recon every now and again, along with others we encountered before. We also found and iron bangle which raises someone stamina. I believe I saw some lazy kids in gym class sneak them in so they wouldn't get exhausted from jogging around the gym during the first few minute of class. They gave it to me since I was the youngest of them all. We also found some gil. Why soldiers kept random amounts of gil in supply drops I will never know.

After a little bit more walking we came across some a soldier and a Pantheron only to kill them in under a minute.

"Is it just me or are these guys getting easier?" I asked.

"No, you're just getting used to fighting them." Lightning said. I think that's the first sentence she had said directly to me since we took down the metal hell scorpion. "It's like walking the same route to school every day. It becomes instinct."

"Pretty quick instincts." I said.

I looked in front of use just in time to see an air craft crash into the bridge we were on.

The explosion sent Sazh on his rear and I had to shove my gunblade into the ground to stop myself from becoming a random child lost in the wind. The bridge stopped falling apart a little bit ahead of us but some people fell to the bottom of the pit. "How long do you think until they reach hell themselves?" I asked as the last soldier fell into the chasm.

"Don't know." Sazh replied standing up. "Do we turn back?"

"There's no time." Lightning said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sazh asked

"Quite!" replied Lightning.

"Rude much?" I asked, not that I was one to talk. I've cursed people to the point of them being dramatized for simply breathing in my direction every now and again.

Lightning walked over to the ledge and snapped her fingers. She started to hover off the ground but before she could take off Sazh tackled her. "Hey! Wait! No, no, don't leave me!"

"Let go!" Lightning demanded.

"Hell no, you're my only way out of here!" Sazh said struggling to keep ahold of her.

Instead of yelling at him again Lightning replied with a knee to Sazh's gut and a back slap.

"You guys reminded me of a scene from a drama I watched when I was little, minus the knee and back slap." I said with a cheeky grin.

Lightning gave me and annoyed look and tried to make herself hover again but to no avail.

"Hey that might get us across! Right there!" Sazh said pointing at a very large hover craft with a bridge getting ready to dock on another area. "Right?"

"Looks that way." Lightning said, still looking a bit annoyed at Sazh.

"Onward!" I said walking over in the direction of the hover craft. I ended up face to face with some Pantheron again. "Looks like lady luck hates our guts huh?" I said readying my gunblade.

"Oh well." Sazh said getting ready to fire.

I charged at the Pantheron without any hesitation. I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon so might as well go out with a bang, right?

**That my fanfic friends is chapter 2. A bit shorter than the other one but oh well.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update sooner but with the holidays coming up I may have my hands full. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just so you know Vira tends to make rude and sarcastic comments a lot so I hope you find that funny. Please review and advice is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

**Chapter 3 is here! Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! Since I forgot to inform you guys about the storage system that Lightning has in the last chapter allow me to explain. I added the storage system for Lightning because I wanted everyone to have a fair bit of supplies in the game but not end up carrying a metric ton of weapons and other items. Simple as that. I also have a poll on my profile page and would appreciate if people voted on it. Now on to the next chapter!**

**Thankful for Misfortune**

**Chapter 3**

**Fields of War**

"Oh joy," I mumbled, my irritation taking over. "We have company."

After we started our descent from control booth of some sort to get to the bridge, I saw a few soldiers waiting for us. '_Just two of your typical PSICOM Enforcers and a…well crap! A PSICOM Marauder! Sure, why not?! It's not like fighting the few thousand other soldiers and Pantherons clearly weren't enough!_' It took all my will power not to scream everything going on in my head at the moments. I concluded my inner rant just in time to hear Sazh speak.

"He's a soldier too, right?" he asked. "Can't you like, pull some strings or something?"

"Considering the fact that almost everything we've fought 'til now have been soldiers what are the odds a PSICOM Marauder won't try to end us next?" I said, letting some frustration seep through my voice.

Nine time out of ten I could keep calm with my sarcasm and smartass remarks but I'd officially reach my limit. How Sazh hadn't blown his top yet was beyond me, and Lightning always seemed a little irritated. Beating up Sazh a bit ago must have let her blow off enough steam for a bit. I however was the following things: tired from all the walking and fighting ( training with my dad every now and again only improved my stamina by so much), sore due to having blisters the size of bouncy balls on my feet, pissed off (more than usual), and so hungry that Sazh's chocobo had started to look tasty.

'_With the right seasoning and proper heat I'd bet it would be- no. Stop it Vera, bad thoughts. Focus on killing. Killing is good._' I tend to get a little weird when hungry and tired.

I had pulled myself out of my odd little head just in time to see the soldiers had noticed us.

"Deportees are we?" the PSICOM Marauder asked. "Weapons down. I'd hate for this to turn ugly." He got his spear ready that nearly the size of me.

"Uh… 'turn ugly'?" Sazh said, looking nervous.

"He wants to kill us without a fight." Lightning explained, getting her gunblade ready.

"If you really don't want this getting ugly," I said getting my gunblade ready to shoot. "I recommend you get out of our way," I pointed the gunblade at him. "And tell me where I can get some food!" I shoot a bullet at him but the PSICOM Marauder deflected it off of his spear.

"Hahahah," He laughed as he got his spear ready to turn me into a Vera cabob. "You're funny kid, you're really funny!" He got ready to charge at us. "Time's up!"

He came at us so fast I could barely get out of the way. I know I'm small but seriously, how could he clock at sixty miles an hour while the helmet alone from his suit would most likely stop my movement entirely? Then I noticed them, he had boosters attached to his armor. That meant there was a chance he could go even faster if he wanted to. The good thing about the boosters? I'm aware that they take a while to charge again so he won't be playing Sonic anytime soon.

Lightning went after the PSICOM Enforcers immediately along with Sazh while the PSICOM Marauder got ready to move again. Knowing he wouldn't be able to even swing the spear for a bit, I started attacking him. My swings didn't do much but at least I could do something until Lightning and Sazh could help me out.

"Little brat." The PSICOM Marauder said as he tried moving in his armor. He could move a little but he couldn't do his powerful swings for at least ten seconds. Until I did enough damage he would continue to charge up and attack quickly as if nothing happened, so I had to move even quicker, which was impossible. I switched my gunblade to sword form and got ready to block his strike. Just as the PSICOM Marauder was about to run me through Lightning came up and blocked the spear with me. Even with both of us combined it was still a powerful blow.

"Damn." He mumbled as we started to shoot and hack at him again. Sazh had started shooting and was aiming for his head.

'_I'm happy Sazh has realized sometimes decapitation is the only answer.'_ That probably wasn't even one of my strangest thoughts to be honest.

We continued to strike at the PSICOM Marauder until I heard a beautiful -clink- noise. The PSICOM Marauder went more limp the originally. He had finally started staggering thank goodness. I continued to slice his stomach and chest and Lightning made him lose his balance. He fell with a loud thud and I pointed my gun part of the gunblade at his head, ready to shoot.

"Truce?" the PSICOM Marauder suggested.

"No thanks." I said pulling the trigger.

I almost smirked when I suddenly felt as if my thigh was on fire. I screamed and looked down to see the PSICOM Marauder had used his last bit of strength to impale my thigh with his spear. The pain got even more intense and I collapsed on the ground, fighting back tears.

"Damn it!" I said.

"Good lord." Sazh said kneeling down next to me. "Where do you think you're going?!" Sazh yelled behind me.

I turned my head enough to see Lightning walking away from Sazh and me.

Lightning stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I told you I couldn't promise you safety." She started to walk away again.

"So you're just going to leave a kid here to die, even though you have some potions on you?!" Sazh asked in outrage.

Lightning let out an aggravated sigh. She put her hand near her shoulder piece and a potion appeared in her hand. She tossed it over to Sazh and he caught it. Lightning went over to the panel and leaned against it waiting for us, though she didn't look to happy about it.

"This may hurt a bit." Sazh said grasping the spear. "Get ready to put some pressure on the wound."

I nodded my head and mentally prepared myself. Sazh yanked out the spear and a new wave of pain washed over me. I chocked back a sob the best I could and put pressure on the wound. Sazh put some of the potion on the wound and had me drink some. It left a bitter taste in my mouth but I could already feel the wound closing and the pain started to go away.

"Thanks." I said, aiming it completely at Sazh instead of Lightning. I may be a smartass but I can still be grateful. I'd thank Lightning but the fact she almost left me for dead didn't put me in a good enough mood to thank her.

"Can you stand?" Sazh asked me.

"I think so." I said. I stood up, though I stumbled a bit at first, but managed to keep my balance.

I looked over and saw Lightning getting a bit away from the panel.

"So soldier…" Sazh said his anger now gone. "What's your angle?"

Lightning remained silent.

"Anyone there?" I asked her, but she ignored me to.

"What, is it classified military info?" Sazh guessed, fiddling around with some sort of panel next to him. "What's the matter? You quit, didn't you? You think I'm gonna go out there and just tell everybody your big secret?"

"The Pulse fal'cie" Lightning responded.

"Excuse me?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lightning looked over at me and Sazh. "My 'angle.' I'm after the fal'cie." She walked past a shocked Sazh and twisted a lever around until it reached the end of the path on the panel. Immediately the airship started to get ready to move again.

"Let me get this straight." I said scratching my head. "The whole reason you're here is to destroy the Pulse fal'cie? Why?" She had to be kidding. No one was nuts enough to actually try to destroy a Pulse fal'cie. Although she was going to fight hundreds of PSICOM soldiers until Sazh and me tagged along.

Lightning didn't answer my question and only said "Still happy you two tagged along?" She walked by us and I started to follow. She may have been nuts but I had nowhere else to go. There wasn't much option other than to follow her.

As I started walking I heard Sazh mumble something under his breath. "You say something?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said walking by me.

'_Probably just cursing Lightning or something.'_ I thought to myself as I walked along with him.

**To be continued…**

**Chapter 3 is now done! My shoulders are killing me from typing so much in one day, but I really wanted this chapter up by today. I hope you guess liked it and I hope you review and vote on my poll! It's up until January 5****th**** so that should be plenty of time. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is upon us. It took me a bit to get to the part in the game where Lightning and Sazh came back in but the all-nighter was worth it (not that I'm complaining about having and excuse to play games all night). Ironically enough though that this is my earliest update yet despite it taking me all night to get to the part that Vira is in… I just realized I could have just watched a walkthrough. I should really update sooner. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thankful for Misfortune**

**Chapter 4**

**Fallen Innocence**

"Drive, drive, drive you airship gently through the air." I sang with an angry tone. "Innocent people are being killed and the army doesn't care." It was a dark tone to the nursery rhyme I loved as a kid but it was true. So many people were being killed by PSICOM and no one was stopping it. I may detest most people but that doesn't mean I want anyone dead.

"Vira's right." Sazh said looking at the chaos. "It's an out-and-out massacre. Those people won't even live long enough to die on Pulse."

"That was the idea." Lightning said.

My eyes widened and I looked over at her. Did I hear that right?

"What?" Sazh asked equally surprised.

"Sanctum logic." Lightning said in a matter of fact tone. "They conjured up the purge to eliminate a threat. I mean-why carry the danger all the way to Pulse?" She turned and looked over at Sazh and me. "Why not just stamp it out here?"

"What danger?" I asked glaring down at the soldiers below. If looks could kill at least two hundred more PSICOM soldiers would be dead right now. "Last time I checked average people were as lethal as kittens compare to the PSICOM."

"It's basically execution masqueraded as exile Vira. That's all the purge ever was."

"And the army just gets away with murdering people?" I asked with pure hate in my voice. "I can't believe my own father is a part of this holocaust."

'_Was he down there, killing people right now? I bet he had been killing people ever since he became a soldier, and always come home every now and again as if he was a hero to the people. Mom probably knew too_.' I couldn't bring myself to say those words out loud. I may start going crazy and dive down, trying to take out everything.

"Your dad's a part of PSICOM?" Sazh asked me.

"Yeah he is." I said, doing my best to not take my anger out on him. "How much you want to bet he taught me everything I knew just so I could be like him? After all, every father hopes his kid will grow up and become some heartless bastard who would kill people simply for being near an area where a few l'cie were."

I glanced over at Sazh and I saw a lot of pain course through his features, and I knew it wasn't for my sake. I pretended I didn't notice though and looked away. Not like he would confide in me, some girl he met a few hours ago. Plus I had my own problems to deal with.

He walked over to a steel cable and put his hand on it, no longer facing either me or Lightning." 'Relocation to Pulse.' How does a government get away with crap like that? And you-you knew this was going to happen?" He sounded even angrier than me, and that's saying something since the majority of my day involved beating people I detested out cold in my head.

Lightning shook her head no. "The Purge was PSICOM. Private Sanctum troops, not the Guardian Corps."

"I've never been one to care about the government but I can safely say I like the Guardian Corps better." I said. I was gaining control over my emotions again. It's not like an emotionally crazy teenage girl would be much use in combat.

"PSICOM, Guardian Corps…" Sazh said walking beside me, still looking over at Lightning. "Soldiers are soldiers, aren't they? Pulse fal'cie, and their l'cie, are enemies of the state." He said pointing at a dead soldier from our last fight. I ignored it since it reminded me of the spear that was in my leg a little bit ago. "Tell a soldier to kill and enemy and you really think it matters what uniform he's wearing?"

"Might have mattered to that one. Couldn't shoot, got himself shot instead." Lightning said, walking closer to the end of the ship.

"We all have a lovely look on things don't we?" I asked walking with Lightning. Lightning didn't say anything back (shocker) and Sazh just gave a slight nod.

"How about you?" Sazh asked Lightning. "Orders say shoot, you pull the trigger?"

Lightning didn't answer and I resisted the urge to poke her so I just asked "Anybody home?"

She still didn't answer.

"Fine." Sazh said, annoyed. "Forget I asked."

I sighed and looked around just in time to see something come by. Oh crap.

"Wait… What-"Lighting said, also noticing the enemy coming at us.

"A damn Myrmidon," I mumbled under my breath. "It's nothing but rainbows and sunshine for us today."

The Myrmidon landed and immediately attacked Lighting. Myrmidon can analyze opponents so it was only logical it would attack Lightning, since she was the better fighter out of the three of us.

"Keep it distracted Lightning!" I shouted pulling out my gunblade, ready to cut. "It will go after the best fighter so you're the prime target! Just don't get killed!"

Lightning grunted an ok and avoided another attack. She was way more limber than I gave her credit for. I've seen girls in my gymnastics class (my mother's idea to sign me up for that evil class) try to do a back-flip like she did and most of them ended up on their heads. That was probably the only part of class I actually liked.

'_Focus Vira, focus!' _I ordered myself as I got ready to make our newest enemy get the receiving of a few bullets.

"Eat lead you oversized ant!" I yelled firing my gunblade. I meant what I said about the ant thing. The Myrmidon really did remind me of an ant in a weird way.

The Myrmidon turned and attacked me as well and I barley dodged it with a backflip of my own. At least I didn't land on _my_ head this time.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Sazh yelled at me. "What happened to Lightning keeping its' attention?!"

If Sazh didn't understand what I was going for than that was his problem. I could already tell Lightning understood my idea. The machine was advanced enough to understand what I was saying after all. It thought since I told Lightning to keep it distracted Sazh and I would defeat it from behind. That was what I wanted it to think, so that way Lightning would attack it from behind and a defeat it, and if it ever caught on and went after Lightning than it would be Sazh and I to take it down.

There was only one problem. Sazh wouldn't be able to dodge well. If he got taken down than it would be hard for me and Lightning to take it down.

Thankfully as soon as its attention was turned to Sazh he shot it in its eyes (or whatever you call those things robots use to see) so it couldn't see us.

It immediately started turning its head and started to swing its arms along wildly trying desperately to hit us. I almost laughed but I didn't think it was a good idea to make Sazh and Lightning think I was even crazier than I already was, and that would basically mean putting me in a jacket that would make me hug myself. I wasn't one for hugs.

Lightning and I jumped up at the same time and cut of its head with a swing of our gunblades. I thought it was pretty cool but the only bad part was she nearly decapitated me in the process, which scared the living crap out of me.

"Please don't cut of my head too!" I said falling on my rear, breathing heavily. "I think my head looks best _attached _to my body!"

Lightning put her gunblade away and said "It's not like I was trying to kill you. If you don't be careful, you'll do that on your own.

'_Oh there are so many rude things I could say to you right now.'_ I thought, throwing my best glare for good measure instead.

It wasn't ten seconds after our victory that I heard sirens going off. I looked up and saw Sazh pointing his finger at something that made my jaw go a few inches into the ground.

"What's that?" Sazh asked, although I already knew what was coming.

"Attention Purge deportees. Attention Purge deportees." a man's voice said from a speaker. "Put down your weapons and surrender immediately. Your removal is the will of the people of Cocoon. Should you attempt to flee; the Sanctum will employ every resource necessary to bring you to justice. This land is no longer your home. Cease hostilities and surrender at once."

I bit on my lip with anger, nearly making myself bleed. "Justice my ass."

"Just what you were looking for." Sazh said walking closer to the giant that had descended.

"Yeah. Right in there." Lightning confirmed.

"So you're serious about all this?" I asked, hoping for a different answer that what I knew she would say.

"I am serious." She said simply.

"The Pulse fal'cie. Huh." Sazh said.

"Anyone else think it looks like something from a bad dream?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"That's really the only way I would describe it." Lightning said walking over to the edge of the airship we were on.

"So, how do you figure that Pulse fal'cie is different from Sanctum's?" Sazh asked. "All things being equal, I'd just as soon keep wondering."

I was barely listening to Sazh because I went to Lightning's side and could see a conclusion to a thought brewing in her eyes.

She soon stood up and started walking back to beside Sazh. "Time to jump." She said running forward.

"Yeah uh," Sazh said before realization gave him a punch to the face. "Hey hey hey, hang on!"

We both ran to the edge and for a minute I thought Lightning had thought it would be better to meet her maker vie cliff diving.

"What the-? Hey!' Sazh yelled baffled.

"Suicide?" I guessed as she got closer to the ground, but just as she would have been turned into a pink haired pancake she got ready to land on her feet and landed completely unharmed.

"Well I'll be damned!" I said with a grin sprouting on my face, my inner daredevil making and appearance. "That looked like fun."

Sazh only said "Damn." in shock.

"Come on old geezer!" I yelled jumping of as well. Even I had my completely psycho moments every now and again, and I always thought jumping from a high altitude, landing on the ground, and getting up and just go get a coffee would be a great way to relieve stress. Shame there was no coffee shop nearby.

I landed on the same spot Lightning did and jogged up to her. "Screw punching my pillow to relieve stress! I'm jumping of buildings from now on! Can I have one of those things you just used?" I said this all so quick I was surprised she understood me.

"I'm all out." She said quickly.

"Damn." I mumbled, my adrenaline gone as soon as it had come.

I turned around just in time to see Sazh land on his stomach.

"Nice landing." I said with my typical smart-ass smirk.

"Gee thanks." he said with no real emotion, standing up with some difficulty. I looked up and saw his chocobo land in his afro.

"At least your pet can land decently."

"Very funny."

"I know I am." I said turning around and walking ahead to catch up with Lightning.

'_So now all we are going to do is take out a fal'cie. Sounds simple enough.'_ I thought trying to make myself feel better about going into certain death. _'I'm so screwed.'_

**Chapter 4 is now done. I'm happy I actually managed to get over 2000 words into this one. Pardon me while I go into joyful bliss that I finally posted a chapter exactly when I wanted to. Please review my story and vote on my poll! In case I don't update by Christmas, Happy Holidays everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my oc.**

**Chapter 5 everyone! I thought I'd update sooner for two reasons. 1. As a Christmas gift to my readers. 2. I have nothing better to do at the moment (kidding, I actually love writing). I checked a bit ago and I saw I've had over 250 people read my story. I shall now do a happy dance, which basically is like watching a pig have a seizure. Now that you have that creepy image in your heads (if you think about it too hard it won't go away, believe me I've tried) let's get on with the chapter!**

**Thankful for Misfortune**

**Chapter 5**

**Where Men Fear to Tread**

"729 bottles of beer on the wall, 729 bottles of beer," I sang as Lightning continued to hack and slash at the door."Take one down and pass it around, 728 bottles of beer on the wall."

"A beer is actually sounding good right about now." Sazh said as he looked at Lightning with a bored look.

"It's not healthy for old people to drink Sazh." I said starting to sing from the 728th bottle.

"It's not healthy to drink in general but it sure does make ya feel better at times."

I shrugged and continued to sing.

"Could you _please_ stop singing already?" Lightning asked still swinging, maybe even harder than before.

"Depends. Could you give it a rest?" I asked standing up and stretching. "I started with 2,000 bottles of beer on the wall and you've yet to make a dent in that door."

"Maybe there is another way we could have gone?" Sazh asked looking back at the way we came.

We had been in this maze of a ship for over an hour and we had yet to make it a 500 feet in before we came across a sealed of entrance. In front of the door a large symbol was in the way, the symbol that l'cie were branded with to be exact.

"I don't think so." I said with an aggravated sigh. "The way here was just a straight path. The only other way is where we started, and who knows how many soldiers have been looking for us."

Lightning let out a sigh and asked "Why didn't I listen?"

'_Great, she's talking to herself. Maybe she cracked."_

"Uh, beg your pardon?" Sazh asked.

Lightning raised her hand to the door, but then lowered it. "It was me. This is my fault"

"What is your fault exactly?" I asked, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently. The last thing we needed was Lightning losing it.

"Cover your ears." Lightning said turning around.

Sazh got wide eyed and said "Blast charge? Hold on, hold on!" He ran back a few feet, got on his knees, covered his head, and shouted "All right, go for it! Make it happen!"

I rolled my eyes and walked beside him. "The pinnacle of bravery everyone." I said folding up my arms.

"Cover your ears." Lightning repeated.

"Yea, yeah." I said while pretending to cover my ears. I got the feeling Lightning wasn't really about to use a blast charge.

"I'm so sorry. Please let me in. Please?" Lightning said in a voice that sounded a bit desperate and sad. I wouldn't have expected to hear that tone from her. If me turning around wouldn't have the possibility of a gunblade in the eye, I would have looked at her in surprise.

I heard some electricity from behind me and I turned around to that. As soon as both Sazh and I looked back the door was opening.

"What the-hey!" Sazh said standing up and walking over to the door, me in tow. "What did- how'd you open it?"

"Well I doubt she used open sesame." I said getting a look around the area. As Lightning walked ahead the first thing I saw was a walkway and a few stair cases. Nothing else was to clear other than if I fell of the walk way I don't think I could rely on one of Lightning's electric cushions to comfort my fall. We were up really high.

"Ladies first!" Sazh said and Lightning and I walked ahead of him.

'_Such a gentleman.'_

As soon as I looked ahead I say a shop point. One of those floating devices that allowed you to gain access to stores. They were all over the place in Palumpolum for online shopping. The only difference with the ones the army had the option to upgrade weapons. Not to mention you could also buy weapons and potions and other stuff. My dad would always be buying a new weapon and make me train with them as soon as they was available.

"Do you think we'll run into anything here?" I asked If I remember correctly very few soldiers are allowed entry."

"Stand on guard just to be safe." Lightning said.

Sure enough as soon as the words left Lightning's lips, three Pantherons charged down the steps.

"One for each of us." I said cocking an eyebrow. "How lovely."

Lightning pulled out her gunblade and charged at the one to the left, while I took the one in the middle and Sazh shoot at the one on the right.

The fight wasn't even a challenge anymore. The Pantherons were so predictable at this point even Sazh had no trouble holding his own. The Pantherons were lifeless corpses in less than a minute.

As soon as that was done we started up the first stair case. Fighting and going forward was completely normal at this point.

"So how do you know so much stuff anyway?" Sazh asked. "Is it even legal for someone like you to know so much PSICOM stuff?"

"Probably not. We learn some stuff here and there at school but my dad makes me learn everything there is to know. Basically the only thing he didn't tell me was what the Purge really was."

"Must be hard." Sazh said sympathetically.

I just shrugged my shoulders, no longer in the mood to talk.

"Well what about-"

"Let me just stop you there geezer." I said stopping at the top of the staircase. "I'd rather keep my personal business to myself, capuche?"

"Uh, sure." Sazh said.

Although I was already on way better terms with Sazh than Lightning I wasn't near comfortable enough to talk to him about my life. I hardly even talked to my best friend Taylor about it most of the time.

'_I wonder how she's doing.' _I wondered with a feeling of forlorn. Aside from like five other people Taylor was the only one at school I could talk to for more than five minutes without wanting to chuck them out a window, which would be difficult with me being the size of a eleven year old instead of a fourteen year old, which Taylor teased me about from time to time. We had been friends since kindergarten, and we have been nearly inseparable ever since. The thought of never seeing her again was like a kick in the teeth.

'_Stop it.'_ I ordered myself. _'Focus on living for now.'_

"How much supplies do we have?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"If I remember right we have a few potions, a few hundred gil, and some energy bars in storage from the supply drops."

I was beside myself with joy when I discovered some soldiers had put food in the supply drops. It took both Lightning and Sazh to pry me away from the stash of energy bars there was in one. I even threatened to kill them once Lightning put most of them in storage. It was like someone taking away your newborn child. Hunger is basically an emotion to me because I can literally feel it in my soul.

"One energy bar to go please." I said giving Lightning my best puppy dog eyes.

It didn't work.

"We have to save them for later." She said as she continued to walk on.

"Damn." I mumbled under my breath. "No food, water, or Wi-Fi. This is a teen's nightmare. Can it get any worse?"

Fate decided to screw me over that exact moment. Right in front of the next set of stairs was another Myrmidon.

"Life can be a real bi-"

"Let's take it out quickly." Lightning said charging forward.

"She really is crazy…" I said as I got my gunblade ready to shoot. "I think me and her will be great friends by the time this is all over."

**Chapter 5 has come to an end. This was a bit shorter than I would have liked but oh well. I'll try to have more written next time; however, it may be a little while for 2 reasons. 1. I'm still mourning over the fact my favorite contestant on the voice (Jacqui Lee) lost. 2. I plan on making another fanfiction for another game I like called Tales of the Abyss. Please be patient until the next chapter and I hope you read my next fanfiction if you like Tales of the Abyss. Also please review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my oc.**

**Chapter 6 has come at last. I've been away from a descent computer for a while now so this is later than I would have liked. It's really cold were I am so my family lost water because the pipes actually **_**froze**_**! We stayed at a friend's house but they didn't have a decent working computer. It was so cold I swear Khione must have lived nearby for a while (people who have read the Heroes of Olympus series or know a lot about Greek mythology should understand that reference). Well better late than never I guess. Before the chapter begins I would like to ask for people to vote on my poll since I haven't seen many votes. It's up to you of course but I would appreciate it. Now on to the chapter!**

**Thankful for Misfortune**

**Chapter 6**

**Open Doors Beckon**

"Let's try the same strategy as last time!" I shouted as I fired my gunblade at the Myrmidon.

"Alright," Sazh said as he charged at the Myrmidon screaming bloody murder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked running in front of Sazh "I said the same strategy as last-"

The Myrmidon charged at me when I wasn't looking and hit me, knocking me a good 30 feet away. I landed on the start of the stairs and let me tell you, my back was on fire after landing. "Why me?" I asked myself as I struggled to get up, using my gunblade for support.

"Ah!" Sazh screamed as he barely dodged the Myrmidon himself.

"Hey, over here lug head!" I shouted shooting at its eyes (?).

For such a high-tech machine it was really stupid. It looked ever in my direction and I took out its eyes (?) (Seriously, what do you call the things Myrmidons see out of?). I took out whatever it used to see and like the last one its head started moving all over the place. I would have gone up to cut off its head but Lightning already had it covered. I didn't want to risk decapitation again.

Instead I walked over to Sazh and hit him upside with my gunblade. "When I say the same strategy as last time I mean the same strategy as last time! That didn't involve you charging at it like some battle crazy asshole!" I had surprised myself at how angry I was at Sazh. I mainly got angry at the idiot kids at school or the teachers that were more like tyrants that I had known for a while. Getting angry at a guy I've only known for a few hours that I barely knew? Not really my style. I prefer to get to know people before I start to hate them.

"Sorry." Sazh said rubbing the back of his neck. "I just thought taking out its eyes as soon as possibly would be best."

"But that is a machine made for combat Sazh!" I could feel a vain popping out of my forehead at this point. "You are only human with zip combat experience. Be careful because if you die I will rise you from the dead and kill you all over again!"

"A-alright Vira, you've made your point!" Sazh said raising his hands in surrender, as if I was about to open fire on him next.

"Good," I said putting away my gunblade and started to follow Lightning who was already walking up the stairs.

The moment I got to the top a Pantheron jumped out at me and my instincts clicked. I pulled out my gunblade and rammed it into the belly of the Pantheron and flung it to the side, nearly hitting Sazh in the process. I didn't even acknowledge what I did because all I could see was red. Shame because I probably looked really badass with that instant kill.

Before I knew it I was standing right next to Lightning and Sazh was behind us like always.

"Keep calm," Lightning said without looking at me. "A temper can get you killed more easily than charging in recklessly."

"I am calm." I said as I picked up the pace.

"Then maybe you should get the bit of Pantheron on your weapon and put it away." She said then went in front of me.

I looked down at my gunblade and sure enough there was a bit of Pantheron on it. I flicked it off and put it away.

'_Deep breathes Vira. Deep breathes.' _

I finally managed to calm down after some deep breathing and some slaughter here and there. Falling into my own private hell turned out to be good for stress relief.

"Jumping off of high structures, murder, and near death situations," I said as we got to the top of the stair case. "I love my life."

Sazh just sighed and put his head down. I got that response a lot. It was the typical response to teenage sarcasm.

"At least the building jumping was fun." I said now with complete control again. As much as I hated her Lightning did leave a point, being blinded by rage would just get me killed. I still had something to live for. I wanted to kick my dad's ass.

Lightning walked over to a supply drop and my jaw hit the floor when I saw what came out. A gladius came out of the supply drop. A freaking gladius, a gunblade that was relatively weak but awesome when used properly, and it was just lying around inside of a place like this.

"Why in the name of Cocoon is there a gladius here where there are no soldiers?" I asked still a bit stunned.

"Probably in case a soldier does come in and needs a way to defend itself. The PSICOM machines here are designed to attack anything that enters." Lightning explained handing me the gunblade. "You would need this more than me."

I didn't know if she was being nice, or just giving me a second weapon so I wouldn't get in the way. Either way I turned it down. "No thanks, I was given the edged carbine whenever my dad had me train, so I know how to use it better than most. Besides, one gunblade is heavy enough."

Lightning shrugged and put her other gunblade in storage, now putting the gladius in her gunblade case.

"How much room do you have in your storage area anyway?" I asked walking to the next stair case.

"The materials that are put into storage from guardian corps soldiers are broken down into small particles and are spread out to take up less space. Several soldiers could easily keep as much space as a city block."

"Hot damn." I said with an impressed look. "Looks like I've underestimated the guardian corps. Packing for a vacation must be no problem for you then."

I wasn't too surprised to see Lightning ignore my joke. Anyone over twenty has no sense of humor, I swear.

Our battles didn't become all that hard for a while. The only thing we had even a bit of trouble with now was a Myrmidon and that was hardly an issue. But I just couldn't shake the feeling the fal'cie wasn't the only thing in here I had to worry about.

After our battle with a few more Pantherons Sazh finally said something since I yelled at him. "If those things are still around, might be some soldiers trapped in her, too. Except they'd probably be l'cie by now. Not even human anymore. Just Pulse l'cie. Enemies of Cocoon. Can't show'em any mercy." Sazh was looking as if he was thinking about something. The way he said his words made me think he was connected to l'cie more than a typical citizen.

"Ok, but two things Sazh." I said raising two fingers. "One, show'em isn't a real word. Two, why the sudden talk of l'cie? We already know what they are."

What Sazh was saying was true, unfortunately. I always felt kind of sorry for the people that were turned into l'cie. They were just normal people who were turned into 'monsters' against their will. Then they either go to sleep forever or get turned into a real monster. A fate few people deserved. But I could defiantly think of a few. After thinking about it, I kind of wanted the fal'cie gone to, but a lot of people would revolt and cause even more chaos because of it. They didn't care as long as they weren't the victims.

"No reason." Sazh said with an odd look I couldn't place. This old man clearly had something to hide, and I hoped it wasn't anything bad, especially if it could get him killed in the end of all this. He was a good guy, and good guys didn't deserve to die.

**This chapter was so short it actually caused me pain. In future chapters when it stays on certain character for longer periods of time the chapters will be longer, therefore, I will be happier and hopefully you guys will be too. Like I mentioned earlier I would appreciate if people voted on my poll, so please do if you can. Fingers crossed I get it updated sooner next time. I hope you guys had some awesome holidays!**


End file.
